


A Day in the Life

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [23]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, birthday celebration, birthday fic, happy birthday doctor strange, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Tony and Stephen celebrating Stephen's birthday. That's it. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Day in the Life

Stephen wasn’t usually a fan of celebrating his birthday, most of his life seeing the day as a sign of days gone by, and perhaps a reminder of how often people abuse the little time they have in this life.

But since realizing his husband was actually a _huge_ fan of celebrating things like this, especially since the Snap, Stephen decided submitting to the man’s desires in this kind of case wasn’t the worst thing he’s had to do, especially for someone he loved.

Ignoring the sensation in his mind telling him he wasn’t worth Tony’s efforts, he watched the man survey the decorations he put up in the living room the night before, for the small gathering arranged for this evening.

“They look good Tony, it’s alright,” Stephen said, perched on a barstool at the kitchen counter.

The engineer turned around, a wry smile on his face. “Thanks Steph. I just want it to be perfect for you, that’s all.”

Stephen held a hand out, pulling Tony in-between his legs, so they could be close enough to wrap around each other. “As long as you’re there, it will be,” he mumbled into Tony’s neck.

His husband leaned back, smiling at Stephen brightly. “Sap. I’m never forgetting you said that, you know.”

Stephen laughed. “Darn it. I guess I’ll just have to magically-induce memory loss on the both of us.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, smiling playfully all the same. “You can’t do that. I’d cry, and then where will you be?”

Stephen sighed exaggeratedly, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I suppose you win this round, Stark. But this isn’t over.”

The majority of their day was almost normal, much to Stephen’s pleasure. Tony had gone to the butcher over the weekend, getting ingredients for a pot roast for their lunch, intending to make it the same way Maria Stark made it for special occasions.

Stephen could only feel warm at Tony involving him in familial traditions. While _marrying_ Tony technically already made him part of the family, Stephen felt there was more significance in actions than there was in legal documents.

After lunch, the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon in Stephen’s library in the penthouse, at first just reading individually while cuddled next to each other, before abandoning their projects to make out, still on the couch, their close proximity becoming too much to ignore without some action.

The actual gathering later that night involved the Avengers and the Sorcerers, the lot of them intermingling peacefully.

At one point, Tony and Peter approached Stephen together, identical smiles adorning their expressions. Raising an eyebrow in implicit question, Tony blushed as Peter spoke, handing over a small box tied with black ribbon. “Here Mister Doctor Strange! This is for you!”

Opening the box, a pair of gloves was revealed. Examining them closely, Stephen could see they had been specially engineered, and knowing his family, these were probably for the nerve damage in his hands. Eyes teary and smile wide, Stephen whispered. “Thank you.” Their beaming faces were reward enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> Well. It's Stephen Strange's bday. And writing this fic wasn't the only way I celebrated. I also drew him celebrating (and being happy because he deserves it). I'd love it if you checked it out, I posted the drawing on both Tumblr and Instagram.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading! 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
